Digital Moon
by Bluejello
Summary: Darien and the Scouts screw up. So Serena decides to hit the road... A road that leads towards a new future and new allies. Cliche, I know. But there are a few surprises... *On Eternal Hiatus*
1. The Day From Hell

Author: This story just came to me while I was staring at the ceiling ****

Author: This story just came to me while I was staring at the ceiling. I had to write it down. I think this one is pretty awesome. It's a crossover. I won't tell you what it's crossing with. That would totally spoil the surprise! Can't do that! ** WARNING ** I kinda modified characters and such to fit the story. Rini isn't there (she's gone home for a while). And the Outers ARE around. Just not sure where. I'm gonna just say it's right after the Dark Circus/Pegasus episodes, okay? Well, that about covers it! Please R&R. I LOVE reviews! And they definitely help motivate. Oh, gotta warn ya, it is kinda serious. But there is _some_ humor, especially in later chapters. Bunny, if you read this, I'm soooo sowy it isn't funny. The first two chapters aren't exactly original. In fact, I've seen very similar beginnings in several stories. Probably how I came up with my starting pieces. But by the third chapter, it is totally unique. The rating might go up in some chapters. Bad language, ya know! And I'm using the North American Dub names 'cause that's what I know. Sorry! Don't hurt me!

****

Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon, you need serious help.

*****At the Park*****

Serena wandered through the park, admiring its peacefulness and beauty. "Why," she whispered, "can't there be more days like this?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a giggle from the forest. She listened and heard more giggles, accompanied by soft moans. Serena smiled, 'I don't believe this! Someone's totally making out in the trees! Man, the girls are gonna _freak_ when they find out about this one…' 

Her curiosity in control now, Serena crept towards the unsuspecting tonsil-hockey participants. She tiptoed around several trees then dropped to her knees and began crawling towards the sounds. As she peeked around a bush, her eyes fell on the noisy couple. Serena froze; if she weren't already on all fours, she would have collapsed. In front of her was Raye and… Darien?! Serena closed her eyes, counted to ten, then looked again. Nope. They were still there. Darien's hand was now under Raye's shirt. 'That bastard! He never went that far with me…' Serena thought. Running on autopilot now, Serena quickly and silently left the park and headed home; a single tear sliding down her cheek.

*****Raye's Temple*****

It was time for the daily Scout meeting and, for once, Serena was on time. But that wasn't what worried the others. Something about Serena was wrong. The expression on her face, the look in her eyes… Everyone but the Outer Scouts were at the meeting. Finally Raye turned to Serena, "What's wrong with you?!"

Serena blinked. "Oh. It's nothing, Raye. Just that I saw you and Darien making out in the park this morning." Everyone froze at this announcement. Darien was looking incredibly guilty and uncomfortable.

Mina sighed, "Oh, Serena…"

Artemis turned on her. "You mean you knew? And you didn't do or say anything?!"

"We all knew," Lita revealed. This brought on a long tirade from Luna. None of then had ever heard her use that kind of language before. When she finally paused to take a breath, Serena interrupted.

"You are no longer worthy to be Sailor Scouts," she declared.

Raye laughed at her. "Oh, really? Well what are _you_ gonna do about it, Bitch? I mean, you're just a loud-mouthed, whiny meatball-head! No wonder Darien came to me…"

"Enough!" Serena shouted. She stood and glared around the room. "This simply confirms your inability. I have no choice but to revoke your powers." Serena reached for her brooch and was surrounded by a brilliant white light. When the glow subsided, Princess Serenity stood there. She held the shimmering Silver Crystal near her chest.

"Whatever," Darien muttered. "You can't do anything to me. I'm outta here." Darien started for the door, but only made it a few steps before he was stopped by an invisible force. "What the hell!"

"You are wrong, Darien," Serenity told him. "Prince of Earth, though you may be, Tuxedo Mask no longer."

Darien felt as if a hook had grabbed his internal organs and yanked. He fell to his knees as a beam of golden light shot from his chest to the Crystal. Instinct told him to transform, but Darien found that he couldn't. His powers had been stripped.

Serenity turned back to the scouts. "Now it is your turn." Four beams shot out at the Scouts. Each let out a short cry as they fell to the floor. They had fainted from the shock of what had just happened. With another flash, Serena was back to her old self. "I'm sorry, but it was necessary," she explained to Luna and Artemis. Serena then turned and left the temple, perhaps, forever…?

****

Author: Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm posting the second chapter immediately after this one. So, read on!


	2. Time Steps In

****

Digital Moon- Chapter 2

Author: Here's the second chapter! If you haven't noticed, I tend to write kinda short chapters. It's easier for those readers who have short attention spans…. Like me! Hmm, I lovvvve this sugar rush. This chapter is almost totally dialogue. I wanted to do something a bit different from my normal style. *ducks as several sharp & pointy objects are thrown at her* Well, read and review, pretty please! Thankies!! 

****

Disclaimer: All those who actually believe I own Sailor Moon should seek help immediately.

*****Just Guess Where*****

"Pluto? Pluto!" Serena called into the mist that surrounded the Gates of Time.

"Here, Princess"

"Oh, Pluto, I…"

"I know."

"You do? Well, that's… good."

"Hardly. But are _you_ alright?"

"I- I don't know. I just need to get away from there. Can you-?"

"It's already arranged."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have a friend who owes me a favor."

"Alright. Where will I be going?"

"It's rather confusing. He'll explain everything. But, in order to fit in, your age will have to be reduced to approximately 12."

"That's okay. Right now, I just need to forget about Sailor Scouts. At least for a little while. Will you and the rest of the Outers be able to handle things while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything."

"Good. Would you mind-?"

"I'll explain everything to Luna and Artemis. I will also arrange things to prevent your family from worrying. But now, dear Princess, you must go." A swirling vortex formed beside Pluto.

"Thank you for everything," Serena called as she stepped towards her new life. "Bye, Trista!"

"Farewell, Majesty. And good luck…"

****

Author: Here's I little poem I wrote one night. I decided to add it in here. I seems so perfect for what Serena is going through. 

Don't look back

Must be strong

Don't go back

Must move on

Close your eyes

Take a deep breath

No more lies

Time to rest


	3. Intoductions and Discussions

****

Author: Wow. The third chapter already. I'm amazed how quickly this story's been coming to me. But I have very little planned after about the fifth chapter. Kinda worried 'bout that. Well, it's time for me to reveal what I crossed my story with. And… it's Digimon! Yea!!!! One of my reviewers actually guessed it. Congrats, adb!! And a HUGE thanks to Princess of the Fae for her incredible review! This chapter is in the first season, right after Myotismon is defeated and the Digital World appears in the sky. That's enough of my babbling for now.

****

Disclaimer: I'm too damn lazy to think up characters like those in my story. 

"Well, it looks like we're back in the Digital World." Tai observed.

"Wow. So this is it? It almost seems normal," said Kari.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Izzy quoted. "But where in the Digital World are we?" Everyone looked around them, trying to find some sort of landmark.

"Hey, isn't that Gennai's house?" asked Joe.

"Yeah. I guess it is. We'd better go tell him we're back," reasoned Matt.

"Then why are we still standing here? Let's go!" called Tai as he started towards the building. The rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon followed closely behind.

To their surprise, Gennai was waiting for them. With him was another kid! Gennai smiled at the disbelieving looks on their faces. "Welcome back, DigiDestined," he greeted. "I'd like you to meet Serena. She'll be joining your team"

"Hi, everyone," Serena said.

"Oh! So you're another DigiDestined?" asked T.K.

"Well I, um, not exactly…" she muttered, looking to Gennai for assistance. He simply laughed at Serena's discomfort. "I don't this is funny, Gennai!"

"I apologize. I suppose I should explain to the others," Gennai said, stifling another chuckle when Serena glared at him. "Well, DigiDestined, Serena is not really one of you. She does not have a Digivice or a Digimon partner. However, Serena does have certain… abilities and quite a bit of experience. I trust you will all welcome her into your group." Gennai looked around him. He was met by slightly confused, but agreeing gazes.

Kari stepped forward and took Serena's hand. "It's alright. We'll be your friends!" For a moment, Kari thought she saw… fear? in the eyes of the older girl. But Serena smiled down at her and nodded.

"Thank you." 

With a start, Tai realized that Serena didn't even know their names. He stepped forward and smiled at her. "My name's Tai! That's Agumon, he's my Digimon." Tai then introduced the rest of the group and said a little something about each person. He'd comment on what they liked or were good at. Then he turned back to Serena. "Could ya tell us about yourself? Cause all we know about you is your name."

Serena's eyes flashed. "I don't want to talk at all about me or my past. Got it?!" Seeing the shock and hurt in their eyes, she continued. "Look. I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I just don't want to think about that stuff. Okay? I haven't exactly had an easy life."

The others nodded in agreement. "Sorry 'bout that," Sora said. "We won't bring it up again."

Serena smiled at her. "Thank you, for understanding."

"What I don't understand," said Mimi, "is why OUR school couldn't have had such cute uniforms!"

"Oh, well." Serena looked down at her blue and white outfit. "I honestly never realized how cute they are until you mentioned it. Remind me to go shopping with you some day."

This brought on quite a few giggles from everyone. But Gennai snapped them back to reality. He explained about the Dark Masters and what they were up to. 

"Reminds me of the four Generals," Serena muttered. "They'll come one after another." 

"What was that?" asked Izzy.

"Oh, um, nothing," Serena lied. She could tell Izzy didn't believe her, but there was no-way she was going to explain about the Generals. Just thinking of the Negaverse made her shiver.

Tai took charge. "Well, we better get out there and stop them before they make things even worse!" The reply was a chorus of cheers from the kids and Digimon around him.

Serena turned back to Gennai. "Thank you for all your help," she smiled. "Please, tell Trista that I'm alright."

"I will. And good luck everyone!" Gennai called, as he headed back towards his house. The DigiDestined and their new friend walked into the forest. They had an enemy to defeat.

*** **Two Days Later*****

Night had fallen. Children and their Digimon sat around a campfire in the woods. Serena stood and addressed the group, "I'm gonna go down by the river."

"Just be careful," Tai said as he looked up.

Serena smiled at his concern. "Don't worry. I'll be _very_ careful," she assured. The others watched her as she left, but once Serena was out of sight, Sora spoke.

"I wonder what's up with her? I mean, Serena's _real_ nice, but she seems so… distant at times. And she spends so much time by herself." 

"Yeah," said TK. "I asked her to tell me about her friends, and I thought she was gonna cry!"

"I guess Serena just needs to think about some stuff," Joe thought aloud. "She is a nice person but at times it's like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders." 

"I think it's sad!" Mimi exclaimed.

Sora sighed as she stared at the stars. "True. But all we can do is be here for her if she needs us." Everyone muttered their agreement. Several minutes later, Serena returned to the campsite. There was a round of 'good-nights' before the group fell into a deep sleep…

****

Author: There. That's the end of the third chapter. The forth will be posted after an additional 7 reviews (minimum). The next chapter or two will be full of surprises. Well, pleez review and I'll see ya'll L8R!!!! 


	4. Surprises!

****

Digital Moon- Chapter 4

Author: Sorry!!!!! I would have updated sooner, but I went on vacation for a while and the reviews were coming faster than I could type! A HUGE thanks to Nick for the email. Definitely inspiring. But the rest of you need to come up with more interesting reviews! Kidding! This story kinda jumps ahead now. There's an explanation right after the disclaimer. You **NEED** to read it if you want to understand the story! Clear? Okay then, time for me to stop rambling.

****

Disclaimer: I own both Sailor Moon and Digimon. I am also the first lesbian female President of the United States.

****

EXPLAINATION: 

It's been four years since Serena joined the DigiDestined. She now lives with Tai and Kari. Her appearance has changed little else. Events progressed almost exactly as they do in the TV show. Exceptions: Serena healed Kari when she got sick with that fever, the Digimon were pretty sure that she had increased their energy levels and the strength of their attacks, Ken had a way easier time dealing with his guilt thanks to Serena, and she provided a bit of guidance to the others. So, it was pretty much just an occasional reminder of why she joined the team. That's about it for changes. This now picks up during the last episode of the second season. The gang is just returning to their own world after defeating MaloMyotismon. And Mimi went back to Japan with the others, she wanted to visit with them.

As their families stared in awe, the DigiDestined walked through the portal. They resembled a weary yet victorious army. Then Davis tripped. The atmosphere improved now that the tension had been broken.

"Typical Davis," laughed Tai as he helped the younger boy to his feet.

"Um, guys," Yolei called. "The gateway is still open." No one else had realized that the door leading to a Dream World had yet to close. 

Izzy spoke up, "Intriguing. I had expected an immediate closure of the gate. It appears my calculations were inaccurate. But the question still remains as to how we close it." The redheaded genius whipped out his laptop and began to type at an incredible speed.

Serena sighed and said, "I'll handle it." She reached for the brooch that was always fastened to the front of her shirt. Concentrating, Serena aimed the piece of jewelry at the hole. A beam of white light flashed from locket to portal. The door to the Dream World collapsed in on itself. Serena noticed the surprised looks of those around her. "What?" she asked innocently. The DigiDestined just shook their heads.

Sora's mother wondered, "Why don't the other children have that kind of power?"

Before any of the kids had a chance to reply, a voice spoke from the trees behind them. "It is because Serena is _not_ a DigiDestined. She is much more than that." They all turned as the mysterious person stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman with long green hair who wore an incredibly short skirt and a bodysuit. She held a tall staff in her hand.

Matt stepped up. "Who are you and what do you want with our friend?" he demanded.

Serena pushed past him and her face lit up at the sight of the woman. "Pluto!"

The woman, apparently Pluto, bowed down on one knee. "Hello, your Highness."

Serena sighed. "Honestly! I haven't seen you in four years. Get off your knees and give me a hug! And stop referring to me as 'Highness'!" 

The two embraced as those around them stared. "Serena, why is she calling you royalty?" asked Mimi.

The blond girl turned to face those on the mountain. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh? Why don't we go inside? This is gonna take a while."

Once everyone was comfortable, Serena took a deep breath and began talking. "You've all heard of the Sailor Scouts, right? Well, this is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time. Hmm, I guess I better just tell you the story of the Sailors." For the next few minutes, Serena told them of the Moon Kingdom and how the Scouts where reborn on Earth. She told them of all the battles and enemies that they had faced, though all from the third person's point of view. Serena ended by telling of the Scouts betrayal and how Sailor Moon departed to places unknown. 

"Okay," said Joe. "But what does all of this have to do with you?"

Serena took a deep breath. "Well, you see, I…. I'm Sailor Moon." When she realized the skepticism of those in the room, she told them, "All right then. I'll prove it. Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Serena was surround by bright light, which faded away to reveal Sailor Moon. Mimi wasted no time in fainting. "Aw, shit!" muttered Serena, as she picked up the unconscious girl and laid her on the couch. "Why do they always do that?"

Pluto glanced at the young princess. "Is that really acceptable language for Lunarian royalty?"

"Uh, the DigiDestined have been a bad influence on me?" Sailor Moon said hopefully.

The Time Guardian would have continued, but it was then that Mimi woke up. "I had the freakiest dream! Serena was… oh. That was real?" Serena nodded and detransformed, realizing that the others would be more comfortable that way.

"So what you're saying," Cody asked, "is that you are not only Sailor Moon, but Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom as well? But that would mean that everything in your story… happened to you!" Everyone stared at Serena as they realized the truth of that statement, while the girl herself just looked incredibly sad.

"Wait a sec!" TK exclaimed. "If you're really her, shouldn't you be older?"

Pluto explained, "When Serena was sent to you, her age was reversed by several years to allow her to better fit in. She is actually 19."

"Now that you mention it, Pluto," Serena said slowly. "I wouldn't mind being returned to my normal age." Pluto smiled knowingly and, with a wave of her Garnet Rod, Serena grew into her 19-year-old self.

"Wow," breathed Ken. "You're… gorgeous!" Serena blushed and turned away as the others (even some of the Digimon) commented upon her looks.

Suddenly, Serena thought of something. She turned to Pluto and asked, "Why now? Usually, when you pop up out of nowhere, you bring bad news. So, what is it this time?"

The green-haired woman looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, it seems that we have a powerful enemy trying to take over the world."

"And how is this any different from all the other ones?" Serena asked. 

"This time, it's a little different. It seems that a Digimon, by the name of Devimon, has forged an alliance with the Negaverse."

Serena stared at her. "Are you telling me that Devimon and Beryl have teamed up?!" When Pluto nodded, Serena fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"I _had_ hoped she'd take it better than this," Pluto muttered as she moved Serena to the couch.

A little later, Serena awoke with a groan. Sitting up, she said to Pluto, "I suppose this is why you chose to send me here. You knew that this would happen. You wanted me to know about Digimon. Am I correct?" Pluto just nodded. Serena stood, "Then we must go get rid of them." 

Pluto stared at the floor. "Serena? We can't exactly just take them on by ourselves."

"She's right," Tai said. He glanced at the other DigiDestined. "We're helping." There were nods of agreement all around.

Serena considered for a moment. "All right. But are you sure? Okay, we'll kick their evil asses together! Sorry, Pluto," she apologized for her language.

"It's okay," Pluto assured. "But there's just one other thing…."

Serena sighed. "What is it?"

"If we are going to beat them…. we'll need the Inner Scouts." Pluto flinched at the glare that was shot at her.

"WHAT?! Have you suddenly gone insane? Did you forget what they did? Total. Betrayal. And now you want me to just forget?!" Serena was starting to get hysterical and rather frightening.

"Unfortunately, we NEED them. Will you at least talk with them? Maybe you'll only give some of them back their powers." Pluto was really trying to get her Princess to calm down.

Fortunately, Serena had matured considerably over the past four years. She took a deep breath and whispered, "All right. Arrange for ALL of the Scouts and Darien to meet tomorrow in the woods behind the temple at our usual time. You may tell the Outers what is happening. But I don't want the others to know. Just tell them something to get them to the meeting. I wanna surprise them." Serena had a wicked gleam in her eye as she spoke that last sentence.

Pluto smiled at her. "Of course. But before I leave, there is something I want to show you." Now Pluto had that wicked look. She gestured with her hand and a small portal opened beside her. Through it came… Rini?!

"Mommy!" the pink-haired girl shouted as she ran into Serena's arms. Both were sobbing as they held each other close.

"'Mommy?'" echoed the DigiDestined. 

Izzy stared at the two meatball heads. "So, she would be the daughter Serena told us about. But seeing as she is no longer involved with Darien, how can Rini exist?"

Serena gazed at Pluto. "Good question."

"I'm honestly not sure! She just showed up at the Gates!" Pluto defended. Serena looked to her future child for confirmation.

"A few days ago, Mommy told me that I had to leave. That I was supposed to go to the Gates of Time. She looked so sad…"

Serena looked up at Pluto. "Do you think maybe she knew what was happening and wanted to save Rini?"

"It's possible," Pluto said thoughtfully. "The NeoQueen was always very perceptive."

"Alright then. You better go and arrange the meeting. We all need to go home and get some rest," Serena said, with a yawn.

"How do you plan to get to the temple?" Pluto asked.

Serena smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find a way," she said with a glance at the Digimon.

Realization dawned on Pluto's face. With a smile, she said, "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Good-night, Your Majesties." And then Pluto was gone.

Author: Well? What did you guys think? This chapter took me forever to write! The next part's gonna be interesting! Hehe. *evil little grin* And I won't post it till I've gotten at least another 13 reviews! Yep, I'm evil and luvin' it!! C ya L8R!!


	5. Sorry!

Sorry ****

Sorry!

Author: I know I was supposed to update loooooooong ago. But my family's been keeping me busy and I have a truly sadistic English teacher who has given me two hours of homework a night. I'm about ready to shove my copy of "Julius Caesar" down his throat! I'll try to post the fifth chapter as soon as possible. I'm half through my rough draft, and for me, it's long. My muse is in mourning after what happened in the US. I'm currently trying to comfort him. *big sigh* Pleez don't hurt me for not updating! Thankies! Hope to C ya'll L8R!


	6. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity-Jig!

****

Digital Moon- Chapter 5

Author: Hey, guys! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for taking so long! You wouldn't believe how crappy things have been lately. Troubles with some friends and my parents gave me an HOUR long lecture after I got a 79.9% in my English class. Not to mention the fact that Internet use time has now been restricted. ANYWAY! A thanks to **koneko** for that review. I know it's a little rushed… I'll try to work on that. And sorry if I come off sounding like a total idiot. But that's just me! And I'm damned proud of it! As for the sugar references, I'm totally addicted. Sugar rules my every thought and action. **Iden**, thanx for your sympathy. Julius Caesar IS a truly evil play. **Dou'sTenshi, **before I read your review I was actually planning on Serena getting back with Darien. Can you believe it?! And I want to thank everyone else who reviewed. You guys are amazing! *sniffle* I feel so luved! I think I'll shut up and let you read the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not like green eggs and ham. Just call me Sam I Am! 

***Park***

The DigiDestined were making sure they had everything they would need, while Serena relaxed under a tree. She looked up as Tai sat down beside her. "You all right?" he asked, but the only answer was a nod. "Listen, Serena," Tai sighed, "I know this has gotta be hard for you. But don't let 'em get to ya. We care. And we're right here for you."

"Thank you," whispered Serena. Tai smiled and gave her a quick hug before he went to help the others finish packing.

***Behind the Temple***

"What the hell is going on?! Why the hell did you call this meeting, Trista?" asked Raye. The raven-haired priestess had changed very little in the past four years. Though she was no longer Sailor Mars, Raye still had a fiery temper and tended to get jealous when other girls looked at her boyfriend, Darien.

"Calm down," Amy sighed. "I'm sure Trista has a good reason to ask us to meet her." Now in university to become a doctor, Amy had let her blue hair grow out and wore it in a long braid that hung down her back. 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Lita spoke up. "Why don't we eat? I have all these leftovers from class!" The slightly boy-crazed brunette had been accepted into one of Japan's finest cooking schools and often shared her homework with her friends.

Mina giggled as she grabbed at a plate of cookies. "Don't mind if I do!" She hadn't changed a bit. Mina had an occasional modeling job or a gig singing at one of the local nightclubs. Her spare time (and there was a lot of it) was spent stalking the male population of Tokyo. 

Darien nibbled on a muffin as he carelessly threw an arm around Raye. He had really buffed-up in the last little while. Sometimes it seemed as though Darien's ego had grown along with his muscles. And yet his female patients continued to swoon all-over him. "I still wanna know why we're here," he said as he glanced towards the Outers. Those four girls made him uncomfortable. He knew they wanted nothing more than to put him in the hospital for a month. Darien flinched as Amara glared at him.

"Just shut up," she said coldly. "You'll see." Amara was an extremely famous racer and traveled the world competing.

"Jeez! Can't a guy ask a question?"

Before Amara could deck the Earth Prince, Michelle laid a delicate hand upon her shoulder. "Calm down," she said quietly. Michelle often toured with Amara, though her violin and painting supplies always managed to find a way into her luggage.

"She's right," Hotaru nearly whispered. "We should just relax." Since she didn't talk much, everyone listened when she did. After the battle with Pharaoh 90, Hotaru had returned to infancy. But she had soon begun to grow at an unusual rate and it was decided that Hotaru would move in with Amara and Michelle as their "other" cousin. By all accounts, Hotaru was now 16 and had a sort of mysterious beauty about her. 

No one said anything for the next few minutes. Each was lost in their own thoughts… and nervous about what _might_ be happening. Mina was starting to wonder if her butt was going to go numb if she sat much longer, when Trista smiled and stood. "They're here," she declared.

Everyone rose and turned to look in the same direction as Trista. "What the hell?!" muttered Darien. Off in the distance, they could see several… _things_ headed towards them. Because of the distance, and the fact that the sun was shining in their eyes, one couldn't be sure as to the size of the approaching (and airborne) objects.

After a minute, they realized that there were eleven very different things that resembled monsters aiming for them. It was Amy who put a voice to everyone's thoughts. "There appear to be humans riding upon those… thingys." There were echoes of, "Thingys?!" all around. "And you have a better adjective or noun for them?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"Actually," Trista corrected, "I believe the word you are searching for is 'Digimon'."

"A WHAT?!" screeched Mina. "What the hell ya talking 'bout Trista?"

There was a sigh from the Guardian of Time. "A Digimon. It's short for Digital Monster."

"I don't get it," Mina replied in typical blond fashion.

****

Another sigh, "Digimon come from the Digital world. A sort of parallel dimension. The group you are about to meet protects the Digital World and keeps evil Digimon out of our world. They each are paired up with a human child and have special abilities and powers." Trista continued her explanation, complete with holographic images of each Digimon, and within a few minutes everyone had an understanding of who the DigiDestined were and what they did.

"Okay," said Darien. "But why are they coming here?"

"You'll see." It was obvious no one was satisfied with her answer, but they didn't say anything. Everyone backed into the trees as the Digimon prepared to land. 

There really were people on the Digimon; all seemed to be in their teens. Three of the creatures were carrying two people each and a boy with thick glasses and short blue hair was holding another Digimon. The first of the Digimon landed. A girl with long hair and glasses jumped to the ground. Then another figure landed beside her.

"Rini?!" screeched Darien. "What the? How the?!"

"Hello everyone!" Rini said. She then turned to the other girl. "Thanks for letting me ride with you, Yolei."

"You're welcome," Yolei replied.

One by one, the various Digimon landed. The last was a large orange dinosaur type creature. A boy jumped off then turned to help another person down. Though the last person wore a long coat with the hood covering the head, it was obviously a female. She walked towards the group with her head bent. Finally, she stopped right before the scouts. 

"Well, I can honestly say I never thought I'd be here again," she said quietly. Then the girl lifted her head and the hood slid back. 

"Serena!" exclaimed Darien and the ex-Inner Scouts.

"That's right. I'm back."

****

Author: Once again, I'm sorry that took so long. I wanted a longer chapter, but I felt I owed it to everyone to post this NOW! Some of you are probably wondering why Joe was riding with someone else. Don't forget his Digimon can't fly in ANY of its forms. And there are still questions as to how Rini can still exist. Trust me, it will all be answered later in the story. I have to warn you, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I barely have time to even sleep lately. And I'm going in for surgery on December 12. It's hard to write anything decent when you're on painkillers. Well, I'll see ya'll later! Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Reconciliation

****

Author: I am SO sorry! Things have been insane and I haven't had much time to write at all. I almost put this fic on a permanent vacation! But that wouldn't have been fair to you guys! School seems to exist simply to make my life miserable. Thanx to those who wished me luck with my operation. It went well! 

Special THANX to: **Teck** (It was your e-mail that really got me to finish this up), **X-Moonchik** (nice to know I'm not the only one on a permanent sugar high), **Tenshi Light** (I really think you should post your work. I would luv to read some of it.), **kylieras** (Glad to hear you liked the poem! Just outta curiosity, what song did you think it would go well with??), and everyone else who reviewed! 

***Last Time***

"Serena!" exclaimed Darien and the ex-Inner Scouts.

"That's right. I'm back."

***

There was complete silence for a moment while everyone took in what had just happened. Serena had changed so much in the past few years. Her hair had turned from blond to silver and she had the body any woman would kill for. 

Then Mina suddenly came to life. She jumped forward, grabbed Serena in a bear hug and started to dance around, singing, "You're back! You're back!"

"Air!" squeaked Serena. Mina smiled sheepishly as she put Serena back on the ground.

Davis, smirking, stood off to the side with the rest of the DigiDestined. The Digimon had returned to their rookie forms and were watching the humans in front of them. "For some reason," Davis whispered to Kari, "I thought the Sailor Scouts would have been a bit… scarier. Ya know?"

Kari nodded. "These people seem just as normal as we are."

There was a snort from behind them. "Like we're anyone to talk about normalcy," Tai pointed out. He paused for a moment, thinking. "But I thought these girls betrayed Serena… so why did that blonde seem so happy to see her?"

Lita's head whipped around as she stared at the boy who had just spoken. "Wha- what do you mean? Betrayed?" she asked in a low voice.

"You know!" exclaimed Davis. "You went behind her back! Supported Raye and Darien. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Lita gaped at the DigiDestined as Amy walked up beside her. "At least now we know why Serena was so upset with us. She thought we had purposely hurt her."

"You mean, you weren't trying to hurt me?" Neither Lita nor Amy had heard Serena come up behind them.

"Of course not!" Lita exclaimed as she pulled Serena into a hug.

"Then why didn't you tell me that Raye and Darien were…" Serena couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence. By this point, everyone had grouped around the two women.

"We never meant to hurt you," said Raye. Serena looked the girl in the eyes and, to her surprise, saw pain and the beginnings of tears.

"If you didn't want to hurt me, then why did you?" demanded Serena. "You were supposed to be my best friend! And Darien, I thought you were my soul-mate!"

"Yeah!" Rini piped up. "Explain!" The girl placed her hands on her hips and stared up at her elders.

Raye took a deep breath. "Well, I don't really know _how_ it happened. When you and Darien finally started going out, I still had feelings for him. I figured it was just a little crush or something. But one day, it just kinda _happened_." Raye gave Serena an almost pleading look. "You understand?"

Serena gave her a slow nod. She then shifted her gaze to her former boyfriend. "Darien? What about you?"

Darien looked decidedly uncomfortable being put on the spot. "Listen, we've all changed quite a bit since the Silver Millennium. You and I were living off how we felt _then_, not now. I still care about you, Meatball Head. Just not how I used to. Sorry… But one day I realized that. I think that was also when I realized how I felt about Raye. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you did." Serena was silent for a moment. "But that day, at the temple, why were you two so…"

"Bitchy?" supplied Raye. Serena looked a bit surprised at the word, but nodded. "I honestly don't know," Raye admitted reluctantly. "I think I was mad at myself more than anything else for letting you find out the way you did."

"Ditto," added Darien.

Matt leaned towards the rest of the DigiDestined and asked, "Anyone else feel like they're stuck in some sort of soap opera?" There were unanimous nods of agreement. "Thought so."

Serena shot him a glare before turning back to the others. "So, it was all just an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me. And now you want my forgiveness?" Serena summarized.

"Um, yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Correct."

"Uh huh."

"Yeppers."

Serena gave them a slow smile. "It might take me a while to trust you again. But I think it could happen…"

"Does this mean I don't get to beat the crap out of them?" Amara asked in a pitiful voice.

"Sorry, Amara," laughed Serena.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" Lita said with a smirk.

Serena eyed her warily. "What?"

Lita's smirk transformed into a grin. "Group Hug!" she bellowed. Before Serena could so much as blink, she found herself squished in between eight hyper young women. She ducked under their arms and crawled out between Mina and Amy's legs.

"That was just scary," Serena gasped from her seat on the ground. This caused the whole group to crack up.

"I hate to have to bring everyone back to reality," said a familiar voice from the trees. "But why come back now? Why did you bring the DigiDestined with you? And where have you been the past four years?!?!"

"Luna…" whispered Serena. From the branches of a tall tree leapt two small figures. It was Luna and Artemis, the guardian cats of the Sailor Scouts. And they hadn't changed a bit. Until now, they had remained quiet, in order to allow their Scouts to make up. 

Serena held out her arms to the felines. They jumped into her embrace. "Now, aren't you going to answer my questions, Serena?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raye nodded her head in silent agreement. "Speak, oh Meatball Headed One," she said with a pointed look.

Serena couldn't help but grin at her old nickname. "I guess I do have some explaining to do, huh?" She fell silent for a moment. "You may want to sit down and get comfy. This is gonna be a long story…" 

****

Author: This would have been longer, but then there would have been even more of a wait… The only time I have to write is during my Food Studies class. *shudders* I'll try not to take so long with updates. 3 months… That's just insane! SORRY!!!

Oh, ya! I've begun to work on a new story! It's the sequel to "Good-Bye." I had an incredible amount of requests for a sequel and it just kinda happened! Though the story is currently untitled, it should be out in a few months. 

Well, please review!! That was the only thing that kept me from scrapping this fic altogether. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!!!!!


End file.
